The Ghost Of You
by MyUsedRomance
Summary: The Ghost of You song by My Chemical Romance. Know it? Then you sort of understad the plot. Someone dear to Harry dies, how does he cope with it? It has a happy ending, with HHr.
1. The Ghost Of You

The Ghost Of You 

"Why did you leave me? I love you! Bloody hell, I love you, Hermione!"

Harry couldn't believe that his Hermione was in that coffin, that she was six feet under, that she was all alone, without him. he found it surreal.

"Harry, let's go mate, there's nothing we can do now," Ron pulled Harry from the ground, but he struggled. "Let's go Harry."

"Let me be, Ron. I want to stay. I want to be with her. I want to die," Harry was numb. There were no more tears in his eyes, he had used all of them. He felt like an empty shell and it hurt him more because he could no longer feel. Love was eating him away.

Ron looked back at Ginny and Luna and told them that they should start leaving, that he'll reach them later. He looked back at his friend. Harry was destroyed. It made him want to tear himself apart. How could a strong man like Harry be so fragile? Ron couldn't help but let tears fall from his eyes.

_I never said I'd lie in wait forever  
If I died, we'd be together now _

"I proposed to her," Harry played with the ring on his hands. "She said yes. She promised she would never leave me. That she would stay with me until the end."

"Harry, don't do this to yourself. You have to go on. She would have wanted that, you know. She would've never wanted for you to stop living. If she were here now then she would want you to live happy, with someone else," Ron was afraid that he had said that too soon. But he knew that Harry had to grasp the idea that Hermione was no longer with them.

"I can't move on without her, she was my existence. She gave me the strength to kill Voldemort. It was because of her, I destroyed him because of her. I can't just forget her, Ron."

Oo

Harry entered his flat. When he closed the door, he saw one of Hermione's jackets hanging behind it. It still carried her scent. He couldn't stand being there, everything reminded him of her; the pictures around the room, the couch where they used to cuddle, and the bed where they used to make love. Everything held her. Everything.

_I can't always just forget her  
But she could try _

"Have I really lost you?" Harry spoke to her picture and let the glass of firewhisky fall from his hands.

She wasn't there to scold him for having the house dirty.

_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are never coming home  
Never coming home _

Harry woke up that morning with his heart aching. He did not have the will to get up. There was no point of existing anymore. There was no reason to keep on living.

_Could I, should I _

**/flasback/**

"Did you know she was expecting?" The healer asked him after they tried everything to save her.

"Pregnant?" Harry couldn't believe it. Why hadn't Hermione told him of this?

"Yes, my boy, she was expecting a baby of barely a month old."

_And all the things that you never ever told me _

It all faded to black.

**/end/**

"I miss you, love. I miss your smile, scent. I miss your everything."

Harry closed his eyes and saw Hermione waving at him, happily, asking him to go to her. Suddenly, a black veil enveloped her and she disappeared to thin air…

_And all the smiles that are ever, ever, ever _

Harry walked around the park, not really minding that people were giving him pity smiles. He no longer cared about them. He sat on a bench and closed his eyes. The smell of fresh air entered his nostrils. The leaves were dancing at the rhythm of the wind and the wind serenaded lovely music to his ears…

**/flashback/**

He had done it. He had destroyed Voldemort. Harry ran to Hermione, whom was waiting for him under a tree. The Death Eaters had imprisoned her and when they saw Harry kill Voldemort, they fled like the cowards they truly were.

"Hermione, love, we did it. He's gone," Harry kissed her lips and hugged her tightly.

"You did it, Harry James," she told him giving him one of those lovely smiles he adored.

"I couldn't have done it without your help," she kissed him once more but then Harry felt her fall into his arms. "What's wrong?"

"Harry, I," she just looked down where her heart was and Harry saw blood surrounding it.

"Hermione, what's happening love?" Harry removed her shirt with caution to discover the wound that was producing all the blood. "How.."

"Death Eaters," she gasped, it was too hard for her to talk, but she continued nontheless, "one of them spiked a knife through my heart…when you killed him…"She was crying by now and he didn't know what to do.

"Don't worry, the healers would be here soon…everything is going to be okay…don't worry…"

"Harry, look at me," tears were flowing freely from both of their eyes, "this is it. I can't hold on anymore…Harry, I'm dying…"

"NO. Hermione, you will not…please, don't do this to me…I love you…I love you so much…please, don't."

"I love you too Harry, more than I have ever loved my entire life. I will be with you, even after the end…I would never leave you…"

They kissed. It was a kiss like no other. It was a farewell, discovery, desperation. A kiss that would never be forgotten. A kiss of a true, unbreakable love. Their bond.

They looked into each other's eyes and they saw a whole life ahead of them that would never come to be. A last I love you' was shared and she faded into another world unknown to him.

"No!"

Get the feeling that you're never

**/end/**

_All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs, in my arms she dies  
She dies _

"Harry, you haven't eaten properly for two weeks now. Please, try this, it's going to do you some good."

Remus was trying to give Harry a potion so he could get better. Harry had lost weight and was looking paler each passing day. It hurt Remus to see him like that.

"I don't want anything now. I'll drink it later," Harry made his way to his room but before he reached the handle he collapsed.

**/in between worlds/**

A bright light covered his eyes. He realized it was coming from his opposite direction.He followed it. Suddenly, a woman appeared in front of him, blocking his way. She had curly brown hair and her eyes were piercing though him.

"Hermione?"

She smiled.

"I've missed you."

"Me too," she took hold of his hands. "But, you have to go back, Harry. It's not your time yet. You have a life to fulfill first."

"But, you are my life, Hermione I want to be with you."

"Harry," he looked at her eyes and realized angels could also cry. "I want to be with you too. I have fought them just so I could be here now. They have probably grown tired of my bickering," she tried to make a light joke out of it. "It hurts me too, you know? I also have to wait. They won't allow us to be together yet."

"Like Romeo and Juliet?"

"You remember Shakespeare?"

"I remember everything you've said to me."

"Then remember this: we will be together. I promise." Sha saw the mischief in his eyes. "No, don't do anything stupid like killing yourself, that'll anger the gods. You just wait and everything will be all right. I promise. Besides, you have to wait in order to get your surprise," she kissed him and smiled. "It's time for you to go back now."

**/end/**

When he opened his eyes, he realized her hands were no longer in his. Harry looked around the room where he found a very worried looking Ginny sitting next to him.

"He woke up," Ginny called for a healer to come to the room.

Ron and Lupin soon followed her.

"Alright mate?" Ron asked.

Harry only nodded his head. He hoped the memory had been real.

_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I, should I  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I, should I  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me _

Forty years later

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, there is nothing we can do now. Mr. Potter has only a few minutes left," explained the healer.

"Can we go in?" Asked a voice, familiar to Harry. Jane.

"Yes."

Jane and her mother went inside to say their farewells to Harry.

"I'm gonna miss you," Jane took hold of his hand. "But, she's waited for long, hasn't she?"

Harry only smiled and squeezed her hand. _Yes_. The warmth slowly faded as Harry's soul left his body.

"What took you so long?" Hermione was standing next to a shy looking boy with black hair.

Harry smiled. He had found home.

_If I fall  
If I fall (down)_

Authors love reviews

/noise & kisses/


	2. Important Author's Note

Greetings fellow readers,

Well, some of you have read this story before. To those who have, I'd like to inform you that I have edited the story and now has a different ending (because of too much questioning on the original ending). This ending is better!

To those who haven't read the story, please give it a shot. It would be worth it. :D

Thank You!

/noise&kisses/


End file.
